


Вечность

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Smaug, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: AU. Смауг  в двух ипостасях — дракона и человека. Смауг уполз, Бильбо  с ним; что дальше было с Кольцом — автор трусливо не уточняет.В подарок для любимого ежа, годами снабжавшего команду и меня лично чудесными смильбо.





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/gifts).



Дожди шли который день, и Бильбо, неохотно вылезая наружу с трубкой, с беспокойством поглядывал на свой огородик — как бы не смыло со склона холма, хоть он и укрепил грядки по-хоббитски основательно. Смауг тихо фыркал, когда замечал эти взгляды, а потом однажды, в один из таких же серых, затянутых дымкой дождя дней, засобирался наружу. Бильбо не стал ничего спрашивать: человеческие (и хоббичьи) запасы еще были в достатке, но дракон время от времени нуждался в том, чтобы перекинуться в свой истинный облик, размять крылья и перекусить тем, чем, уж простите, они питаются, что ж поделать. А еще Бильбо знал: это такая драконья хандра, то же чувство, что выгоняло и самого домоседливого толстого хоббита наружу из самых просторных и красивых смиалов, к траве и деревьям, к солнцу и ветру. Но сейчас-то солнца не было, была лишь бесконечная завеса из туч, сам воздух был сырым и липким, поэтому Бильбо тянуло поглубже в гору, к очагу, к немудрящему уюту. А Смауг... ну, у него непромокаемая и непробиваемая шкура, Бильбо думал об этом с удовольствием, хоть и все равно тревожился, когда тот улетал. 

День и вечер в одиночестве тянулись бы долго, но Бильбо принялся за уборку, и, как всегда, за одним делом оказывалось куда больше — слишком много мышиных ходов в опасной близости от закутка в пещере, служившего им кладовой, слишком много сажи и жира вокруг очага, слишком явно требующая починки одежда. Когда самые насущные дела кончились, Бильбо, еле волоча лапы, выбрался ко входу из пещеры — оказалось, что уже почти ночь. Дождя, на удивление, не было, лишь неизменная сырость заставила поежиться. После чуть ли не дюжины дней, сопровождавшихся звуком дождя — то стуком, то шорохом, то шлепающим плеском — тишина казалась незнакомой и почти пугающей, и Бильбо нестерпимо захотелось ее прогнать, разбавить — хотя бы тихо проговорив:  
— Хорошо бы завтра ты уже вернулся. И солнышко...

Утро было бодрящим — спать без дракона под боком, да еще в такой прохладе, Бильбо не то чтобы совсем отвык, но разлюбил. После первой чашки чая с листиками лесной клубники стало лучше, но тут заскребла тревога за дракона — далеко ли он, надолго? Подсыпав на всякий случай табаку в кисет, Бильбо с трубочкой отправился разведать погоду. Он не смог сдержать радостного вскрика, когда майское солнце, как раз выкатившееся прямо напротив их холма, так жадно заглянуло ему в лицо, что чуть не ослепило после полумрака пещеры. Лес на равнине вокруг холма тонул в млечной пенке тумана, его клочки еще прятались от солнца и в кустах лещины возле входа в пещеру, но таяли на глазах. Бильбо на радостях даже рискнул спуститься к грядкам, оскальзываясь на размокшей тропинке, в которой, впрочем, все так же крепко и надежно торчали "ступеньками" плоские куски камней, воткнутые Смаугом. На особое буйство растительности Бильбо не надеялся — слишком холодной и дождливой была эта весна, — но тем больше порадовали крепкие росточки кабачков и тыквы, едва проклюнувшиеся зеленые ушки моркови и крылышки капусты. Придется, верно, все лето сторожить от зайцев, но уж очень хотелось вырастить хотя бы пару репок в этом месте, где вряд ли когда-то всходило что-то менее дикое, чем одуванчик. Может, они бы пришлись по вкусу и Смаугу: заморенные долгим хранением овощи, еще из Озерного города, он и в человеческом виде презирал, даже не пробуя, лишь иногда, недовольно морщась, поддавался на уговоры Бильбо и съедал миску каши — вприкуску с ломтем окорока или хрустящей сушеной рыбкой. 

Вспомнив о драконе, Бильбо оторвался от дорогих сердцу грядок и огляделся. В кустах радостно распевали хвалу солнышку птицы, в мокрой траве кто-то непрерывно шнырял и шуршал — лягушки, ящерицы, мыши, всякая мелкая тварь вылезала из нор погреться и как следует просушить шкурки. Бильбо постоял еще, выдернул с грядки несколько настырных сорняков, которым, конечно, и холод, и дождь были нипочем, и побрел обратно в пещеру. Может, дракон тоже где-нибудь сейчас греется, распластав крылья, например, по каменистому берегу реки, куда они летали на рыбалку... На солнце он отливает красной бронзой, пронзительно желтым золотом — так, что больно смотреть, и все равно невозможно оторваться — уж очень красиво! Бильбо так ясно представил себе это, что потянулся потереть глаза, уставшие от света — и тут на солнце набежала туча, накрыв склон холма тенью. Слишком плотной для тучи, впрочем... Бильбо радостно вскинул голову — его дракон, лениво помахивая невозможно красивыми крыльями, завис невысоко и внимательно разглядывал грядки. 

— Доброе утро!

— Не буду спорить, действительно, доброе. — У дракона был «сытый» голос, Бильбо уже научился определять все оттенки: так глубоко, с бархатной едва слышной усмешкой голос у Смауга звучал после пары горных козлов или баранов, не меньше. Хорошо все-таки, что они жили там, где недостатка в дичи пока что не было. И еще лучше, что дракон умел (и любил) превращаться в человека: вот и сейчас он опустился совсем низко и смешно шлепнул босыми ногами о мокрый камень тропинки, встав на нее уже в человеческом облике. Как всегда, Бильбо поначалу смутился, заалел ушами и щеками, но Смауг так внимательно и испытующе смотрел, что пришлось загнать куда подальше порыв опустить глаза. В лицо своему еще-мгновение-назад-дракону смотреть тоже не очень получалось — взгляд притягивали широкие плечи, усыпанные золотыми веснушками, ладный, стройный торс, почти до прозрачности бледный — то ли после зимы, то ли это у драконов всегда так, вот о чем нужно спросить сейчас... И, конечно, то, что ниже — и то, что дракон не имел привычки прикрывать руками, как бы сделал всякий добропорядочный хоббит, позволь он кому себя увидеть без штанов. Если бы Бильбо был сейчас без штанов... Кроме очевидного, что было бы прохладно, он тут же со сладко замирающим сердцем подумал о том, все еще немного стыдном и непривычном для него, но неизменно дарящем острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Смауг все так же вглядывался в его лицо — и, похоже, читал его так же ясно, как Бильбо — оттенки его голоса. Его светло-карие, с прозеленью глаза загорелись начищенной медью, довольная ухмылка растянула яркие губы. Вкрадчивым плавным движением, словно змейка или ящерица, взбегающая по камню, Смауг шагнул к Бильбо, ближе, еще и еще. Было очень странно стоять и обниматься, тискать друг друга в объятиях вот так, в открытую, на почти голом склоне холма, в пока еще совсем не жаркое утро под ярким солнцем. Держать в руках свое сокровище — совсем обнаженное, без единой нитки на теле, всего как он есть, чуть дрожащего не то от прохлады, не то от желания. 

— Идем скорее внутрь, ты замерз. Я развел очаг, есть горячий чай...

Смауг чуть отстранился, все так же крепко вцепившись в плечи Бильбо, ответил чуть удивленно:

— Я не мерзну. Если тебе холодно, то, конечно...

Бильбо прикусил губу, подыскивая слова. 

— Мы... мы же не будем прямо здесь...

Смауг длинно вздохнул и положил голову Бильбо на плечо:

— А, ты про это. Если ты не возражаешь, останемся тут еще немного, а потом пойдем. Я бы хотел заняться этим здесь, прямо сейчас, но знаю, что тебе это не понравится. 

— Трава мокрая... — неловко пробормотал Бильбо, прижав Смауга к себе покрепче. — И кто угодно может увидеть...

— Например, птицы? — со смешком спросил Смауг, запуская прохладные ладони Бильбо под рубашку. Бильбо зафыркал от щекотки, но согласно закивал, серьезно, насколько смог — вспомнив умницу дрозда, не говоря уж об орлах. 

Смауг пожал плечами, легко встряхнул кудрявой головой. 

— То, что мы с тобой живем здесь вдвоем, наверное, знают уже все от Железных холмов до Мглистых гор, а может, и за ними. А дальше уже — это как сложить вместе две половинки яичной скорлупки, найденные в лесу: ты видишь, что это несомненно было яйцо, ты можешь представить внутри желток и белок, или птенца, или маленького дракона, есть несколько очевидных вариантов — но все равно уже нет целого и настоящего яйца, и в точности ты не узнаешь, кто из него вылупился — а может, оно разбилось задолго до этого. И еще, птицы просто не смогут живописать в подробностях то, что увидят — у птиц это происходит по-другому, вряд ли они знают нужные слова. Но ты прав, лучше дождаться, пока потеплеет, пока высохнет и подрастет трава. Моя кожа в человеческом облике почти такая же крепкая, как у дракона, а вот ты можешь пораниться.

Он ласково провел ладонью по боку возле подмышки, где кожа нежнее и тоньше, погладил, повел выше, между лопаток, по мягким волоскам на загривке — дальше мешалась рубаха, и Смауг, недовольно рыкнув, выпростал из-под нее руки и обхватил Бильбо за шею, вплел пальцы в волосы, перебирая пряди. Он дышал влажно и горячо, трогал шею в вырезе рубашки теплыми губами, языком — так, что Бильбо затрясло. От удовольствия захотелось выгнуть спину, как кот, захотелось... всего, несмотря на мокрую траву и холод, несмотря ни на что. Бильбо изо всех сил вцепился в твердые плечи под руками и с трудом открыл глаза, чтоб вернуться в разум. Уткнулся взглядом в темную растрепанную макушку, потянулся к ней — погладить, пропустить волосы сквозь пальцы. И не смог сдержать вскрик.

Он и сам не понимал, почему это было так важно и так странно. Не мог объяснить Смаугу, тревожно вскинувшемуся, побледневшему — что произошло. Мотал, как заведенный, головой на вопросы: я сделал тебе больно? чем-то напугал? ты кого-то увидел?..

 

— Бильбо, что случилось, скажи мне. — Смауг с чашкой чая, уже безнадежно остывшего, сел рядом, на край гнезда из одеял, свитого за ночь одним очень одиноким хоббитом в попытке согреться. Сейчас Бильбо сидел, нахохлившись, как воробей, закутанный в одно из них, и ждал, когда разгорится очаг. И очень злился на себя.

— Ничего! Ничего серьезного! — он хотел крикнуть, но получилось только хрипло проверещать — в попытке защититься от этого взволнованного лица, проникающего в душу взгляда, от этого тепла рядом. — Я сам не знаю, просто что-то...

— Случилось. — Смауг смотрел спокойно, но Бильбо, казалось, видел на дне его зрачков отсветы пламени, бушующего внутри, в его груди. — Это я тебя напугал. Ты боишься меня.

Он не спрашивал, нет. И вот тут Бильбо действительно испугался. 

— Послушай, я... я не знаю, как сказать, как объяснить. Наверное, ты решишь, что хоббиты — ну, точнее я, хоббит, — что я какой-то совсем...

— Какой? — безучастно спросил дракон. 

— О-о-о, нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не превращайся сейчас! Ооох...

Угольки от очага, разметанного по пещере шипастым хвостом, попали на постель, и Бильбо, чуть не плача, стал затаптывать их ногами. Дракон смотрел, молчал. Подцепил когтем один уголек, еще, с хрустом раздавил их, как крупных блох, о каменный пол. 

— Мне стыдно. — Бильбо, окончательно обессилев после пляски на углях, плюхнулся рядом — думал, что прямо на пол, но под задницей оказался мгновенно подставленный и повернутый гладкой стороной, упругий, словно самое мягкое кресло в Норе, драконий хвост. — Мне очень стыдно! А еще я думаю, что... Нам очень повезло, что мы с тобой нашли такую большую пещеру. В таком хорошем месте. Я не думал, что где-то еще, кроме Горы, есть такие огромные. Это ты ее нашел, да, нам так повезло... Мне. Мне очень повезло быть с тобой...

Бильбо смешался и уткнулся в ладони, не в силах больше смотреть в глаза — в огромный драконий глаз на очень печальной, несмотря на шипы и колья зубов, морде.

— Мы почти добрались до Северных Пустошей, тут должно быть полно таких пещер, — проворчал дракон. — Это тебе не твой маленький Шир, мистер Бэггинс. Знаешь, если взлететь высоко-высоко над горной грядой, так высоко, что уже нечем дышать, и немного еще выше — станет видно, что Мглистые горы, весь этот хребет — это огромный спящий дракон. Окаменелый дракон. Я думаю, что когда-то, так давно, что даже сами горы почти не помнят, он был живым, это он разметал скалы по равнинам, он проскреб когтями реки, это он владел этим миром. Ты дрожишь, Бильбо? Иди ко мне ближе, сюда, к сердцу. Я не хочу и никогда не хотел владеть всем миром, мне нужен совсем небольшой кусочек. Тот, где бы я поместился целиком в пещеру. Тот, где по склонам гор бегают стада непуганных баранов. Тот, где ты. 

Бильбо беззвучно заплакал, уткнувшись в жесткую и неровную, словно каменная стена, но живую и теплую — для него — шкуру. 

— Скажешь мне? — тихо шепнул дракон и вздохнул, так, что весь каменный зал, кажется, пришел в движение. 

Бильбо утерся мягким рукавом изношенной донельзя рубахи, шмыгнул носом, тоже вздохнул. 

— Я увидел у тебя седину. 

Дракон изумленно молчал. Кожистые бока вздрогнули и опали, как гигантские кузнечные мехи, потом еще раз, еще. Фырканье, свист, шипение, грохот, словно в огромной бочке перекатывались камни... Совсем немногие в этом мире слышали, как смеются драконы.

— Как там говорил этот твой приятель-маг? Хоббит всегда найдет, чем удивить. Воистину! И что же, я для тебя стал слишком старым? — Бильбо ойкнул, все-таки плюхнувшись оземь — но с облегчением выдохнул, увидев рядом Смауга в человеческом обличье. — Ну что, где, много ли? Все так ужасно? Я уже больше не красив и не желанен тебе седым?

Бильбо покраснел чуть не до слез — и от обиды за себя, и от той обиды, которую невольно нанес своему дракону. 

— Нет, немного, несколько волосков. А про остальное даже говорить не буду, сам знаешь, что несешь глупости, — пробурчал он сердито. 

— Хорошо. Раз так, то чего же ты раскричался, будто тебе вырвали разом клок волос с пятки? — Смауг, усмехаясь, заглянул ему в алое лицо, легко погладил по щеке — и пошел поправлять постель и очаг, то и дело оглядываясь на Бильбо и ожидая ответа. Он подошел ближе, стал помогать, наконец заговорил:

— Я знаком с твоим человечьим обличьем уже больше года. Помнишь, сколько мы плескались в речках прошлым летом? Сколько раз я расчесывал тебе волосы там на берегу, под ярким солнцем — и в них не было ни одной серебряной нити. Потом настала осень, потом зима. Снаружи ты бывал лишь в обличье дракона, а в пещере было слишком мало света, видимо, я просто не заметил... И вот вдруг... Я думал, ты не стареешь ни в одном из своих обличий. Я думал... — Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и шепнул, едва слышно: — Я думал, ты вечный. 

Смауг молчал. Потом подошел, потянул Бильбо на сложенную наконец постель. Обнял его, укрыл их обоих одеялом, и лишь тогда стал снимать с почти согревшегося Бильбо рубаху. 

— Я не знаю, что такое для тебя вечность, Бильбо Бэггинс, но я точно не хотел бы проводить ее дальше без тебя. — Смауг оторвался наконец от поцелуев, которыми покрывал плечи и грудь, поджавшийся, так сильно исхудавший со времен Шира живот. — Ты, конечно, не знаешь, как стареют драконы? Да и откуда бы, этого уже не знает никто, я и сам не знал до встречи с тобой. Так вот, слушай: драконы вечны, но смертны, и если бы не их неприятный характер, который так редко приходится по нраву окружающим, может быть, и теперь был бы жив тот самый, первый дракон, в окаменелом хребте которого твои друзья-гномы наковыряли своих кротовьих ходов. Драконы смертны — когда дракону надоедает его вечность, он вступает в войну, и его может убить по-настоящему достойный витязь — или какая-нибудь особенно коварная хитрость эльфов. Но бывает так, что дракон встречает того, с кем хочется рядом жить, а не воевать. С кем можно было бы провести целую вечность. Это бывает редко, так редко, что лишь далекое эхо слухов об этом отразилось однажды от камней, когда я пролетал над Мглистыми горами. Это было века и века назад, и тогда я не верил, что это правда, подумал, что ошибся и принял за голос своего древнего предка песню какого-нибудь смертного путника в горах — ты знаешь, люди, которые ни разу не видели драконов, любят почему-то складывать о нас красивые и печальные легенды, но когда встречают — первым делом хватаются за копье. Ты же даже камушка не поднял, чтобы как-то защитить себя и навредить мне — если не считать, конечно, проклятого Аркенстона, но этим ты навредил не мне, а Торину. Ты сразу был не таким, как все, кого я встречал в своей вечности. И когда ты вернулся ко мне, раненому, когда ты отстоял мою жизнь у разгневанных людей, эльфов и гномов — я вспомнил то эхо и понял, что это была правда. Когда дракон встречает свою любовь, он начинает жить с ней вровень. Будь ты эльф — мы бы и правда жили вечно. Но ты, к счастью, хоббит. Знаешь, что у тебя тоже есть пара седых волосков? Ты сам не замечал бы еще годами — вряд ли ты вспомнишь, когда в последний раз смотрелся в зеркало, да и зеркал у нас нет, разве что выменять у гномов парочку из той моей драгоценной подстилки в Горе. Да и в твоих волосах седина почти незаметна — я увидел ее лишь потому, что падок на серебро почти так же, как на золото и мифрил. Я теперь твой ровесник, Бильбо — чтобы жить с тобой вместе и умереть в один день. Потому что никакая вечность не нужна дракону, который лишился своей главной драгоценности. 

Бильбо молча прижался к груди своего дракона, пораженный и изумленный величием этого рассказа — и навалившимся неподъемным счастьем и облегчением. В почти хрупкой на ощупь, _человеческой_ груди дракона размеренно билось сердце — которое он только что так просто и незатейливо протянул Бильбо, отдал все без остатка. 

— А еще мне однажды приснилось, — уже совсем другим голосом, нарочито недовольным, но со спрятанным где-то глубоко, рвущимся наружу смехом, продолжил Смауг, — что мое драконье обличье будет стареть по-другому. Чем больше будет появляться седины у меня-человека, тем я-дракон буду становиться меньше в размерах. И вот однажды, много-много лет тому вперед, вылечу я из пещеры на охоту — и поймаю для тебя жирного кузнечика!

Каким бы редким и впечатляющим ни был драконий смех, все же человеческий звучал куда лучше в унисон с хоббичьим. А пока они хохотали, маленький сморщенный старичок с седым одуванчиковым пухом на ногах грелся на солнышке у входа в пещеру, а его крылатая ящерка, с ладонь величиной, грозно гоняла бабочек-капустниц над грядками.


End file.
